koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Volga
Volga (ヴァルガ, Varuga) is an original character in Hyrule Warriors. Role in Game Volga is the Dragon Spirit of the Eldin Caves, his duty to protect it from outside forces while allowing the Gorons to mine there. When Cia first became corrupted by Ganondorf's influence, she entered the Eldin Caves to enlist his help. When he refused to aid her willingly, she corrupted his mind with her dark powers to serve her, acting as one of her main generals alongside the sorcerer Wizzro. Volga is fought three times in Legend Mode; in Hyrule Field at the beginning of the game, in Skyloft during Link's quest to seal the Gate of Souls, and in the Valley of Seers during the Hyrulean Army's final battle with Cia's forces. Character Information Development Volga's design is based on the dragon Volvagia from Ocarina of Time. Designers purposely made him look as inhuman as possible, so that when players encountered him, they would instantly know he was an incarnation of Volvagia. Personality Confident in his own might, Volga constantly searches for strong opponents while leaving behind a trail of carnage. He would stop at nothing to obtain victory. Quotes *"If you're ready to join your ancestors, then I accept your challenge!" *"Ah, the heat of battle. Let's enjoy it!" *"Make peace with your gods... before I make pieces of you!" Gameplay Dragon Spear :X': Volga performs a frontal spin with his spear before stabbing the ground with it. Can also be used while evading attacks. :'Y, X': Volga knocks the enemy into the air with his spear. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Volga turns his left arm into a dragon's claw which he uses to slash enemies and launch three shockwaves. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Volga spews a torrent of flame in front of him. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Volga performs a spin attack with his spear before turning into his dragon form to divebomb enemies, creating a fiery shockwave upon landing. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Volga performs several wide slashes with his spear, summons a pillar of flame, then charges forward to impale enemies on his spear. : '''A: Volga charges forward to impale enemies on his spear, leaving a trail of flames in his wake. :Focus Spirit + A': Volga tosses his spear into the air, sprouts dragon wings and flies up to reach it before crashing the ground spear first. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Volga turns into his dragon form and flies around in a circle to gather nearby enemies together before divebombing them. :Weak Point Smash: Volga sprouts his dragon wings, flies into the air with a spear swing, then comes down slamming his weapon into the ground. :Back Dodge + X': Powerful thrust attack :'Side Dodge + X': Powerful thrust attack :'Forward Dodge + X: Jumping spinning slash Fighting Style Volga is a skilled but brutal fighter, using his spear to deliver sweeping and piercing blows to multiple enemies at once. He can also shift into his dragon form for certain attacks, including a powerful fireball and a devastating diving tackle. Some of Volga's attacks draw on his dragon form without fully transforming, such as morphing his arm into a claw, sprouting wings on his back, or breathing streams of flame from his mouth. Weapons Cannot be unlocked without the Master Quest DLC pack. Dragon Spear Heart Locations Hearts cannot be collected without the Master Quest DLC pack. Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Volga Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Volga Dragon Form - HW.png|Dragon form |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ヴァルガ（戦槍） プレイムービー|Volga Lance play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters